This application claims the benefit of Korean Application Nos. 98-14059, filed Apr. 20, 1998; 98-23913, filed Jun. 24, 1998; 98-29733, filed Jul. 23, 1998; 98-34880, filed Aug. 27, 1998; and 98-35847, filed Sep. 1, 1998, in the Korean Patent Office, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of managing a disk and its defects, and more particularly, to a recording medium for storing defect management information with respect to whether linear replacement is used, a method of effectively managing defects to record and/or reproduce video and/or audio data from a digital versatile disc random access memory (DVD-RAM) in real time, and a method of recording data in real time using defect management information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Real time recording or reproduction means that a given amount of data is necessarily recorded or reproduced within a given time since input information is lost if it is not processed at the moment data is input, and since a phenomenon such as a pause of an image or temporary interruption of music occurs with reproduction of data as abnormal information if data is not recorded or reproduced at a predetermined speed. The above-described problems are caused since the input of information cannot be temporally controlled by a recording and reproducing apparatus.
In the DVD-RAM standard version 1.0, a method of managing defects generated on a disk has been disclosed to increase the reliability of data recorded on the disk. Slipping replacement and linear replacement are included as the disclosed defect management methods: the first method processes defects detected in an initializing process; and the second method replaces an error correction code (ECC) block unit (16-sector unit) including a sector having a defect generated during use of the disc with a defect-free ECC block in a spare area.
The slipping replacement is used to minimize a reduction in the recording or reproduction speed due to defects, in which a logical sector number to be provided to a defective sector is provided to a sector next to the defective sector detected during a certification process for investigating defects of a disc when the disc is initialized, that is, data is recorded or reproduced by slipping a sector on which a defect is generated during recording or reproduction. Here, a real physical sector number is pushed back by the sector number designated by slipping the defective sector. Such a left-behind phenomenon is solved by using as many sectors as there are defects in a spare area located at the end portion of a corresponding user data area.
However, the slipping replacement cannot be used for a defect generated while a disc is used. When a defective portion is disregarded and skipped, discontinuity is generated on logical sector numbering, which means that the slipping replacement violates file system rules. Thus, the linear replacement is used when a defect is generated during use of the disc, which means the replacement of an ECC block including a defective sector with an ECC block existing in a spare area.
When the linear replacement is used, no vacuum exists in a logical sector number, however, the position of a sector on a disc is discontinuous, and real data corresponding to a defective ECC block exists in the spare area.
As described above, when real time recording, in which the time for temporarily-input information cannot be arbitrarily delayed, such as, recording of broadcast information or a real image, is necessary, information is recorded in an area to be linearly-replaced by undergoing a process in which a pickup goes up to the spare area and searches for an area to be linearly replaced, and a process in which the pickup comes back. Hence, the recording speed is reduced, so that information input in real time cannot be continuously recorded when the linear replacement is used.
It is prescribed that a DVD-RAM drive according to the DVD-RAM standard version 1.0 processes all of this defect management to reduce the burden of the host computer used in the drive. The host computer is designed to transmit a command ordered not to manage defects to the drive using a command denoted in an interface standard. That is, if the host computer determines whether defect management will be performed, the defect management itself is supposed to be performed by the drive.
Even when the host computer does not manage defects according to the need of an application program, the DVD-RAM disc according to the DVD-RAM standard version 1.0 must necessarily manage defects recorded in a primary defect list (PDL) and a secondary defect list (SDL) according to a defect management rule if an area slippingly replaced or linearly replaced due to defect management performed by another drive exists. Here, it is prescribed that the position of a defective sector replaced according to slipping replacement should be recorded in the PDL, and the position of a defective block replaced according to linear replacement should be recorded in the SDL. That is, when data is recorded after setting the fact that a specific drive should not perform defect management using the linear replacement, it cannot be ensured that other drives must also not perform the linear replacement on the same disc.
Therefore, when real time recording is performed by a current DVD-RAM disc, it may be difficult because of an area to be used by the linear replacement.
To solve the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a recording medium for storing defect management information associated with whether linear replacement is used or not, to record real time data.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a recording medium for storing information for showing a plurality of different defect management modes according to the type of data to be recorded.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a recording medium for allocating a spare area for only real time recording whose space can be effectively utilized.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method of managing a defect of a recording medium which can record real time data and can have maximum compatibility with a general DVD-RAM disc.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a method of recording real time data using the defect management information associated with whether the linear replacement is used.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
Accordingly, to achieve the above and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a recording medium including a user data area, a spare area and a control information area, wherein the control information area stores information representing use or non-use of linear replacement defect management in which a defective area on the recording medium is replaced with the spare area.
To further achieve the above and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a recording medium for storing defect management mode information for showing a plurality of defect management modes representing use or non-use of linear replacement according to the type of data to be recorded.
To still further achieve the above and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a recording medium for storing information representing non-application of linear replacement to all data to be recorded in a user data area on the recording medium in a defect management area, in which only a spare area for slipping replacement is allocated.
To still yet further achieve the above and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a defect managing method according to the present invention for a disc recording and/or reproducing apparatus comprising the steps of: (a) recording information representing use or non-use of linear replacement defect management with respect to the entire disc or a specific area of the disc; and (b) determining whether a defective area of the disc will be replaced by a block in a spare area of the disc using linear replacement according to information representing use or non-use of the linear replacement defect management.
To still yet further achieve the above and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a method of recording real time data while managing a defect on a disc using a disc recording and/or reproducing apparatus, the method comprising the steps of: (a) determining whether defect management mode information representing whether defect management based on linear replacement is to be used; (b) determining whether data to be recorded is real time data, when the defect management mode information is information that the linear replacement is not to be used; (c) determining whether a linearly-replaced detect exists in an area to record data in, when the data to be recorded is real time data; and (d) determining whether a new defect is detected in the area to record data in, when no linearly-replaced defect exists in the area to record data in, and recording the real time data in a desired area when the new defect is not detected.